


red car.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Essays, F/M, Letters, Romance, cadm - Freeform, idek dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: on saturday, i rode a red car.





	red car.

I rode the backseat of a red car. Suddenly, you appeared. You sat opposite. A pillow was in between. I held my head high, looking out the window as I try to keep all the feelings in. My eyes stumble upon the rearview mirror, and in it, I saw you. Damn, I missed looking at your face. At how you looked, how you dressed up. I find myself constantly looking over the mirror. Hoping that you’d take a glance at me. We passed by houses and trees, my earphones were blasting some sad song I downloaded. I saw the very details of every house we passed by, but eventually I looked at the mirror again and saw the very details of your face. You were asleep, head on the car window. Your chest was falling up and down as you breathe quietly. Your hair was fluffy-looking. Your eyes were closed, nearly squinting. I finally looked away, and continued looking at the dozens of houses outside. Habits, by Tove Lo, was blasting out of my earphones. I could feel every sentence, every chorus the song plays. It hurt. I took one final glance and there, I saw you, looking at me. The way Eugene did at Rapunzel. My heart both shattered and was filled by love. I was confused. Well, I did this to myself. I made myself like this by coming over. But it’s okay, at least I had the chance to take a look at him, one last time.


End file.
